22 ДБЯ/Канон
|глава=Граф Дуку |события= |эпоха= }} Битвы и миссии * Раскол на Антаре-4Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики * Битва за Кристофсис * Битва за Тет''Star Wars'': The Clone Wars * Путь к дворцу Джаббы * Рейд на дворец Зиро Хатта на Корусанте * Битва за Рилот * Миссия на Ругосе * Битва при Абрегадо * Битва в системе Ринделлия * Битва за туманность Калиида * Битва рядом с туманностью Калиида * Битва при Мимбане * Битва при луне Риши * Битва при Фоллине * Битва при Ботавуи * Миссия по зачистке внешнего коридора в космосе * Миссия на станцию Скайтоп * Миссия на Родию * Спасение на «Спокойствии» * Миссия на третью луну Вассека * Схватка на Ванкоре * Миссия на Флорруме * Битва при Квелле * Оборона Маридуна * Схватка на Орто-Плутонии * Битва при Орто-Плутонии Родились * Амес БунклСлуги Империи: Грань Галактики * Бистан на Иакаре''Звёздные войны: Изгой-один. Полный иллюстрированный справочник'' * Дара Леонис * Ксеа на ЭриадуAs stated in «TK-462», Xea died at the age of eight, in the same year the Уилхафф Таркин was promoted to Гранд-мофф. According to the novel «Таркин», this occurred 14 years before the Битва при Явине. Through simple math, it can be concluded that she was born 22 years before Yavin. * Уорда Годжун на Салукемае Умерли * На Татуине ** Шми Скайуокер Ларс ** Племя таскенских рейдеров * На Корусанте ** Корде ** Зам Уэселл * На Джеонозисе ** Коулман Требор ** Сар Лабуда ** Джанго Фетт * На Кристофсисе ** TI-99 ** TJ-55 * На Рилоте ** Айма-Ган Дай ** Дао ** Кили ** TX-20 * На Ругосе ** 224 * В туманности Калиида ** Мэтчтик ** Таг * На луне Риши ** КС-00-2010 ** КС-782 ** КС-4040 ** О'Найнер ** Юнит 26 * На станции «Скайтоп» ** Га Нахкт ** R3-S6 * На «Спокойствии» ** Аргус ** Зелёный-лидер * На Вассеке-4 ** Найнер ** Бел ** Фил ** Гор ** Надар Вебб ** EV-A4-D * К началу обороны Маридуна ** Кэмерон ** Лаки ** Флэш * На Орто-Плутонии ** 685 ** Чи Чо Появления * * «Attack of the Clones (Golden Book)» * «Атака клонов» (книга и CD) * «5-минутные истории Звёздных войн» * «5-минутные истории Звёздных войн наносят ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Республики: Энакин Скайуокер» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи Республики: Мейс Винду, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи Республики: Мейс Винду, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи Республики: Мейс Винду, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи Республики: Мейс Винду, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи Республики: Мейс Винду, часть 5» * * * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Катализатор» * «Асока» * «Повелители ситхов» * * «Слуги Империи: Грань Галактики» * * * * * * * «Путь повстанца» * Манга Звёздные войны * * }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * * Источники * «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один. Полный иллюстрированный справочник» * «Звёздные войны. Мерзавцы и отбросы: Досье на самых известных преступников галактики» Примечания и сноски